spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of Callidore
Overview The gods worshipped by the people of the Late Magocracy took form just before and in the immediate aftermath of the Inundation of Perwyn. Though there had been “proto-divine” manifestations during the Early Magocracy, the first authentic divinities who attracted human devotees were recorded in the last few years of Perwyn. As best my kindred can understand, when the humani’s collective desires or experiences entwine and entrain in the Otherworld, they can create a powerful force. Undirected, you understand how destructive that could be....When some form or order is imposed on that force, then much like the elemental spells you know, the force itself becomes personified.''Mancour, Terry. The Spellmonger's Honeymoon: A Spellmonger Novella (The Spellmonger Series) . 26%. Kindle Edition. It also appears that the institutions of each god such as monasteries, schools and temples were a way to preserve knowledge and to share it with each generation such as building, farming, medical needs, literacy and many other important services. '''Imperial Pantheon' It is known that the Alka Alon had a hand in the development of the Imperial pantheon, though the exact nature of this influence is lost to history. The Imperial Pantheon was instituted more as a method of social control and excuse for public works and social services than a spontaneous religious expression. * Orvatas'' -''' God of the Sky' * Yrentia'' -''' Goddess of Magic and Science * Avital -''' God of Magic and Engineering * ''Gobarba'' - God of War * ''Peras'' -''' Goddess of Wisdom * Slagur -''' God of Games * ''Fargus'' -''' God of Brickmakers * Andrus -''' God of Music and Poetry * ''Durthon'' - God of Fields, Sheep, Goats, and Pigs * ''Noapis -'' Goddess of Bees and Honey * ''Colleita'' -''' Goddess of Fruit Trees and Berry Bushes * Linta -''' Goddess of Healing '''Narasi Pantheon Though the equestrian tribes of the northeast lived a simple existence of herding and ranching during the early and late Magocracy, they managed to develop a surprisingly sophisticated pantheon. Many scholars conjecture that the proximity of the southern clans to the Empire is the reason, but others maintain that the vitality of the clans of the steppes was the reason. While no more or less literate than other tribal peoples. * Orvatas -''' Sky Father * ''Murvos'' -''' God of Death * 'Trygg - Allmother * Duin'' -''' God of War and Storms * Huin -''' God of Grain and Agriculture * ''Luin'' -''' God of Law and Order * Kulin -''' God of Horsemanship and Thieves * ''Ishi'' -''' Goddess of Love and Beauty * Ifnia -''' Goddess of Fortune * ''Briga'' -''' Goddess of Fire and Inspiration * Bova -''' Goddess of Cows * ''Herus'' -''' God of Travelers * Couther - '''God of Hospitality '''Other Pantheons Local Deities * 'Afona '-' Goddess of Rivers and Forest * Faralasa '-' Goddess of the Dawn (Remere) * Sigodnos -'' God of Night and Shadows (Wenshar) * ''Sisu -'' God of the Hunt (North Elpea) '''Cormeeran Pantheon * 'Naikura '-' Goddess of Magic, Necromancy, and Death * Feshara'' -''' Goddess of War Sea Lord Pantheon * Stormfather * The Maiden of the Havens * The Salt Crone * The Fairtrader * Corsair * Shipwrecker Seafolk Divinity * 'Celestial Mother Gurvani Divinity * Shereul References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Race